reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the American Alligator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Komodo cobra (Talk) 14:17, June 24, 2011 Adminship I will upgrade you to be an admin, but number one, I had to delete the "animals" category since everything here is an animal, sorry!, and number two, would you like to be an administrator AND a bureaucrat? The master of reptiles 14:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You are one... You are now an administrator and bureaucrat! The master of reptiles 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Remember not to go around protecting pages, OK? The master of reptiles 14:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) rollback Hello. You needn't rollback, because it's a part of administrator. It interferes only in the statistics ;-) Regards, Tim (SVG) 19:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : See my reply. Tim (SVG) 19:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the promotion. :D 75 edits ain't so bad huh? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 15:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Project spotlight Okay, we have formed a good admin crew so far, and we should to work together and make this wiki have 200 pages. Then, we might be able to get a spotlight for this wiki! The master of reptiles 19:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. By the way, can you make sure that this wiki uses NO inappropriate language? It will never get the spotlight if it does... The master of reptiles 18:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Have you seen the "featured article" or whatever on this wiki's main page? If so, how often should we change it? The master of reptiles 18:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. You messaged someone that isn't me on 'my '''talk page. Look, if you want to say something to someone that isn't me, do it on '''their '''talk page, not mine, please. The master of reptiles 17:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, but why is this page in that category? What does it even mean? The master of reptiles 20:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Dinosaur On the category: "Dinosaur," you added the categories "Article stubs" and "cleanup." Categories can't ever be stubs. Please don't do that again. The master of reptiles 13:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) OOps! I meant the category "Species." Still, don't do that again. The master of reptiles 13:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well... He gives a lot of good edits and Arceus agreed that he should have the powers. Therefore, I decided to. You had better agree with my decision because I can't take them back. The master of reptiles 00:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favor I know you won't be here much, but when you are, I want you to do something. Whenever you see a page that needs more information, add the category "cleanup" to it, OK? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 18:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with your inactivity. If this wik has 200 pages not including stubs, and follows all the requirements, it will be able to get the spotlight, so I want to fully expand all cleanup (stub) articles. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You added the category "cleanup" to the "Apatosaurus" page. I don't think it really needs any more information. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and did you notice that there is now a chat for Reptiles Wiki? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, cool. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My Blog Post! Hey Ben10Mazter, I want you to go to my Blog Post, and comment there, when you have time to. I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 16:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you should edit your user page and maybe tell that you're an admin on it. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 22:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello TheBen10Mazter! Please check out my blog on the topic of infoboxes. I'd like to get the opinion of all the administrators here. Thanks you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reptiles Wiki Hello Ben10Mazter! You may have heard some talk going on recently about another Reptiles Wiki. Well, I'd just like to know if you'd be willing to give us a hand. For joining you will be given automatic administrator rights. The wiki is very organized and has some great pre-made templates to help you make some awesome articles! Despite what some may say, the wiki is as active as ever. Check it out for yourself: Reptiles Wiki. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear back from you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, well you do realize that Reptiles Wiki is the original and is much more organized and well-kept than this wiki. The address is easier to find as well, so there is much more potential for that wiki to take off. MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) My blog post Please see this blog post. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hi I'm not going to edit here much but is it okay if I make a few minor changes to the main page, 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ''' 17:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC)